Changes in life
by FadingHeartz
Summary: In this story a lot goes on. pregnancy, moving, proposls, houses, birth, sex, weddings and a WHOLE lot more.EVERYONE LEAVE ME 1 REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE!
1. Park

"Well are you going to say any thing drake?" Hannah said tears running down her face.

"What am I supposed to say? We are expecting a baby and my parents are going to kill me?"

"My parents are going to kill me too!" Hannah said

"Well you should of thought of that before we had sex!" drake said

"ME? IT WAS YOU-" she stopped when she felt his lips touch hers

"Lets go someplace and talk about this incase one of my parents comes in." drake said

"Where?" Hannah said

"I don't know. Lets just go talk this over." Drake said

"Okay" Hannah said

They went down to the kitchen.

"Mom, were going out someplace." Drake said

"Okay but be back by 12:00," his mom said

"We will. Don't worry" Hannah said

* * *

They went to the park and sat down in a grassy plain. Nobody else was close by so they were safe.

"We have three options ms. Hannah."

"What are they?" Hannah said

"Keep it, put it up for adoption, or have abortion." Drake said

"We are surely not going to have abortion!" she said matter-of-factly. " I am totally against killing a life!" Hannah said

" I don't want to put it up for adoption because the wrong family could get it." Drake said

"Well our only choice left is keeping it" Hannah said

"But it's also up to our parents" drake said

"IT'S OUT CHILD!" Hannah said

"I know but were only seventeen." Drake said

"I'll be eighteen in three months," Hannah said

"Then once you turn eighteen you will be six months pregnant. We could start looking into apartments soon." Drake said

"But first we need to face our parents. " Hannah said

"We'll do that later but first…" she left her words trail off.

"First what?" drake said

Hannah climbed on top of drake and said, " If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be a mother!"

" If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to do this!" he sat up with her still in his lap and kissed her. She kissed him back. They went in to a long, passionate kiss.

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"And not watch the movie?"

"Why not?" she said

They got to the movie theater and went to see cant buy me love. They didn't even watch it though. They got home at 10:00. They went into the living room where his mom, dad, sister, and brother were sitting.

"Megan, Josh, can we talk to mom and dad alone?"

"Sure, drake" josh said.

They left the room.

" What do you two need to talk to us about?" Walter said

"Umm… mom, dad this is kinda hard to tell you." Drake said " we found out today that… well don't get mad at us okay?"

"I think it means its bad news than, right?"

"Too you it might be but to us we are glad" Hannah said

"Tell us then" Audrey said

"Well I-she-were pregnant." Drake stuttered.

* * *

A/N: this is chapter one. Sorry it's kinda short. If you leave me one review I will continue. 


	2. A house and a check up

"What? Drake, your only 17!" Walter said

"I know but I will be 18 in 3 months and he will be 18 in 4!" Hannah said.

"Well what are you going to do?" Walter said

"What do you mean?" drake said

" I mean are you going to keep it?" Walter said

" Yeah" Hannah said.

" Are you two responsible enough?"

"Yes" drake said

"You know handling a baby is a whole lot of work?"

"Yes!" Hannah said

" Have you already talked to your parents about this?"

"No" Hannah replied

" We will talk to them if you want us to."

"Sure" drake said, "thanks mom, thanks dad!"

* * *

Drake and Hannah were upstairs in drake's room talking about names.

"I like the name ruby and grace if it's a girl and Stephen and Aaron if it's a boy." Drake said

" I like Brandon or Trevor if it's a boy or Ruby and Melissa if it's a girl." Hannah said

Walter knocked on the door.

" COME IN" drake hollered. Hannah's parents came in.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

"Honey you need to come home okay? You can call your friend back later." Whitney said

" First of all mom, he's not my friend- he's my _boyfriend_ and second I don't want to go right now."

"Well we need to talk to you outside then," Brian said

"Be right back baby"

"Okay"

It was about 10 minutes. Hannah came in crying.

" What's wrong baby?"

"My parents are moving and-and"

"What are you going to do?"

"They said their leaving me behind," said Hannah

" You can stay with us then"

"Unless we find an apartment first."

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

Hannah is moved in with drake and they are looking up apartments on the computer when they found one they like and they could afford. They called and they are waiting to see if they got it. It is 4 days until Hannah's birthday and in 4 days they are going to see if it is a boy or girl. Hannah is really starting to show now. They are sitting on the couch.

" What do you think it will be?"

" Girl" drake said

"I think it will be a boy."

" Just 4 days-"

The phone rang and drake picked it up. After talking a little bit he hung up the phone.

" guess what?"

" What?"

" WE GOT THE HOUSE"

she kissed him and said, " when can we move in?"

"1 month"

* * *

4 days later

they are on there way to see if it is a boy or a girl. they got there and they called their names. she went in there and layed on the table. they start doing it and he keeps looking like there is something wrong.

"whats wrong?" Hannah asked

"Drake I would sit down." he said. Drake sat down. "You are having twins." Hannah and Drake looked at each other in disbelife

* * *

A/N: this is my 3rd story and i suck at story writing. leave me 5 GOOD reviews andi will continue 


	3. Nursery

"Twins?" drake said in disbelief

"Yes."

"Are they boys or girls?" Hannah asked

"One of each!"

* * *

When they got home their parents were standing in the front entrance waiting for them. 

"Boy or girl?" Walter asked

"Both" drake said walking off to his room

"W-w-wait do you mean…" he let his words trail off

"Twins" Hannah said

Drake went into his room and fell back on his bunk bed.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?"

"This is just all to much to grasp. First I find out your expecting, than I find out we get our own house, then I realize you aren't just expecting one baby but TWO!"

She started to rub his back.

"We will make it through this together" she said kissing his neck

Moving into their house

They are done with all of the rooms except the nursery. They already planed out the babies' names (I will tell you when she has the babies). The nursery was going to be yellow with a border that has blue and pink ducks on it. The girls crib will be pink with a baby blue bumper that has bears on it and the boys is the same except it will be blue.

they just got the nursrey done and Hannah is feeling a lot of pain. She is going into premature labor- in the living room.

* * *

DUN-DUn-Dun... a cliff hanger sorry guys for the short chapter! 


	4. Proposal

The babies were born. They were still in the living room and the paramedics were just arriving. They named them Breanna and Brice.

"We are parents now I guess."

"I guess so"

* * *

One month later.

Drake signed on his IM

Mrs.nancy234: are you going to propose? Rockstarinthehouse83: DUH! I'm going to do it 2nite. Mrs.nancy234: so how are Breanna and Brice doing? Rockstarinthehouse83: speaking of the brats… BRB Mrs.nancy234: k 

**Rockstarinthehouse83: ka; j9 **

**Mrs.nancy234: what the hell was that for?**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: sorry that was Brice!**

**Mrs**.**nancy234: does Brice want to chat to?**

**----Madi493 has joined the chat----**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: hey Madison; ksa9 **

**Madi493: what is the ksa9 for? ; Hey josh hey drake**

**Mrs.nancy234: hey baby; Brice wants to chat**

**Mrs.nancy234: Drake we still need to come over to c Breanna and Brice**

**Mrs**.**nancy234: what kind of ring did you get her?**

**Madi493: OHHH! UR PROPOSING?**

**------Chat cleared------**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: Hannah is coming on! DON'T SAY A THING ABOUT U KNO WHAT!**

**-----DrakesGirl4eva joined the chat------ **

**DrakesGirl4eva: ak6s fd3; l'**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: don't ask; she has Breanna**

**DrakesGirl4eva: Me and Drake are going to the beach 4somthin' 'yawl can come**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: wink wink ;) safdr4 STOP BRICE! Man he's crying now! WHAT DO I DO!**

**Mrs.Nancy234: sniff his butt**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: I'm not sniffing baby butt**

**DrakesGirl4eva: LOL well I g2g. Seya**

**----DrakesGirl4eva signed off----**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: I got her a- Hannah's coming to get Brice!**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: gold ring with a diamond!**

**Madi493: SHES ONE privileged GIRL TO GET A MAN LIKE U!**

**Rockstarinthehouse83: I need to go! Can u all meet us at the beach?**

**Madi493: sure NO OFFENSE JOSH**

**------Chat room empty-----**

* * *

They are at the beach playing in the water in there clothes.

They stopped and drake took off his top and got down on one knee.

"You make my life complete, your the only one for me, I cant picture myself without you, I know God has put us together, There is no one else I would ever want. Will you marry me?" he said holding out the ring.

She got all teary-eyed " YES! YES I WILL!" she got up and kissed him and they went into a passionate kiss. Josh and Madison sheltered the twin's eyes.

"Ewe" said josh and Madison at the same time.

"WHAT? WE'RE ENGAGED!" yelled drake


	5. Wedding part 1

A/N: this is the big part! This part will have a lot of songs in it by Jesse McCartney Sorry if the lyrics are kind of messed up. I am trying to listen to the song and type it! Just in case your wondering where the twins are, they are at a day care

* * *

Drake and Hannah are slow dancing.

**She's no you**

_**They got a lot of girls that know they got it going on**_

_**But nothings ever a comparison to you**_

_**Now cant you see you're the only one I really want**_

_And everything I ever need is everything I do_

"This is a great song, Drake"

" You're a great woman Hannah"

_**Any girl walk by don't matter**_

'_**Cause you're looking so much better**_

_**Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy**_

_**She could be a super model every magazine the cover… she'll never ever mean a thing to me**_

"This song is perfect" Hannah said

"Just like you"

_**She's no you... oh, no**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want**_

_**She's no you**_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I've got**_

_**'Cause you're all the girl**_

_**That I've ever dreamed**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine**_

_**She's no you... she's no you**_

"I love you" Drake said kissing her

"I love you too," she said kissing him back

_**They got a lot of girls**_

_**Who dance in all the videos**_

_**But i prefer the way you do,**_

_**The way you move**_

_**You're more than beautiful**_

_**And I just want to let you know**_

_**That all I ever need**_

_**Is what I've got with you**_

_**She's no you... oh, no**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want**_

_**She's no you**_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I've got**_

_**'Cause you're all the girl**_

_**That I've ever dreamed**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine**_

_**She's no you... she's no you**_

"Drake?"

"Yes gorgeous?"

"I don't think I could live without you!"

"Ditto"

_**No one's ever gonna get to me**_

_**Oh, the way you do**_

_**Now baby cant you see**_

_**That you're the one... the only one**_

_**Who's ever made me feel this way?**_

_**Nothings ever coming even close**_

_**No one's ever been comparable to you**_

_**I don't want nothing I don't got**_

_**I don't need nothing but you**_

_**I can't get more than you're given me**_

_**Don't stop anything you do.**_

_**Your all that... all that, and then some**_

_**You know what... just what I need**_

_**And no girl, no place and no where**_

_**Would mean a thing to me.**_

_**She's no you... oh, no**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want**_

_**She's no you**_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I've got**_

_**'Cause you're all the girl**_

_**That I've ever dreamed**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine**_

_**She's no you... she's no you**_

After that song they went up to place where they say 'I do' and they said 'I do'!

Afterwards the next song played and they were the only ones dancing to it and everyone else was watching.

**Why don't you kiss her**

_**Were the best of friends**_

_**And we share our secrets **_

_**She knows everything that is on my mind**_

_**But lately some things changed**_

_**As I lie awake in my bed**_

_**A voice here inside my head **_

_**Softly says**_

_**Why don't you kiss her? **_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see?**_

_**The feelings that you hide**_

_**Cuz she'll never know **_

_**If you never show**_

_**The way u feel inside**_

_**Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move**_

_**Just a touch and we **_

_**Could cross the line**_

_**And every time she's near**_

_**I wanna never let her go **_

_**Confess to her what my heart knows**_

_**Hold her close**_

_**Why don't you kiss her? **_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see?**_

_**The feelings that you hide**_

_**Cuz she'll never know **_

_**If you never show**_

_**The way u feels inside**_

_**What would she say?**_

_**I wonder would she just turn away**_

_**Or would she promise me **_

_**That she's here to stay**_

_**It hurts me to wait**_

_**I keep asking myself**_

_**Why don't you kiss her? **_

_**Why don't you tell her?**_

_**Why don't you let her see?**_

_**The feelings that you hide**_

_**Cuz she'll never know **_

_**If you never show**_

_**The way u feels inside**_

_**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)**_

_**Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)**_

_**Why don't you let her see?**_

_**The feelings that you hide**_

_**Cuz she'll never know**_

_**If you never show**_

_**The way you feel inside...**_

After the song they went over to a bench an made-out. Everyone was watching them.

"PRIVACY PLEASE!" Drake Yelled

* * *

A/N: this is my longest chappy yet! PLEASE GIVE ME 5 GOOD REVIEWS AND I WILL CONTINUE! 


End file.
